A Day in November
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de AstraPerAspera. OK... c'est six mois après 'A Day in May'.


**A Day in November**

**By AstraPerAspera**

**Auteur****: AstraPerAspera**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Romance/Drama

Résumé: OK… c'est six mois après 'A Day in May', et il se pourrait que Sam et Jack ont quelque chose à remercier. Ecrit pour la célébration de SJ Ship Family Shipsgiving.

Note du traducteur : C'est donc la suite de 'A Day in May'. Sam, enceinte, est déterminée à préparer le repas de Thanksgiving... lol

Un grand merci à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le troisième crash provenant de l'autre pièce au cours de la dernière demi-heure... et le troisième juron à l'accompagner. Jack s'était rué dans la cuisine les deux fois précédentes, mais cette fois il s'en abstint. Il s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé et s'efforça de diriger son attention sur le match de football. Lions vs Packers. Pas vraiment un match. Non pas qu'il y accordât spécialement attention. Sa concentration avait été en grande partie occupée par les bruits venant de l'autre pièce... et à essayer de décider si laisser Sam cuisiner le Dîner de Thanksgiving était une bonne chose ou non. A cet instant, il penchait pour le 'non'.

Ceci n'avait pas été son idée pour commencer. Il avait passé de nombreux Thanksgiving à manger au mess des bases où il était stationné... encore plus souvent dans des lieux où rendre les grâces était quelque chose de difficile, sans même parler de mériter un festin pour l'honorer. Les souvenirs des repas de Thanksgiving avec sa mère et ses grands-parents au Minnesota étaient trop lointains pour vraiment compter, il n'avait donc pas de motif particulier de se sentir nostalgique à propos de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu et dont il s'en rappelait à peine. Il aurait été heureux avec un steak grillé, ou peut-être même un dîner en ville. Mais Sam avait d'autres plans.

« Je peux y arriver, » avait-elle insisté quand ils avaient tous les deux réalisé que le jour J était presque arrivé. « Ca ne peut pas être si difficile que ça, non ? »

Jack avait risqué un coup d'œil au corps _hors-norme_ de Sam et s'était sagement tu. Tenir sa langue était un nouveau talent qu'il avait développé depuis que Sam était en congé maternité. Sa tendance naturelle à faire des commentaires sarcastiques ou des remarques lourdes de sous-entendus, quelque chose qui autrefois lui aurait gagné un de ses fameux sourires, ou au moins un sourire réprimé, ne semblait à présent que l'irriter ; aussi il s'était dit que, tant qu'il avait encore sa tête en place, il était préférable de garder ses petits commentaires pour lui-même et de la fermer.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle, quand elle s'était mise dans la tête de préparer le repas de Thanksgiving... avec tout le tralala, excusez du peu... il s'était mordu la langue et s'était tu. Une Sam déterminée était une force avec laquelle il fallait composer. Une Sam surchargée d'hormones, avec deux semaines de retard sur la date prévue, était une force à éviter. Il avait pris sa liste de courses soigneusement préparée et s'était rendu consciencieusement à l'épicerie, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son commentaire, grommelé entre les dents, comme quoi ceci était une _'idée colossalement mauvaise'_. Deux heures et quinze petits sacs bruns plus tard, il était revenu avec tous les ingrédients normaux d'un repas traditionnel, incluant, à l'insistance de Sam, quelque chose appelé une 'dinde élevée en plein air', ce qu'il trouva bizarre, car non seulement cette chose anémique n'était pas fraîche, mais en plus avait coûté plus que tout autre volatile du rayon volailles.

Elle avait abordé la préparation du repas avec toute l'intensité d'une mission off-world, feuilletant les livres de recettes comme s'ils s'agissaient de manuels techniques. Jack avait entendu parlé de 'l'instinct de nidification', mais le voir de première main était quelque chose d'impressionnant, surtout dans le cas de Sam. Chaque pièce de la maison avait été nettoyée... deux fois. La chambre du bébé avait été réarrangée au moins une demi-douzaine de fois, et avec rien d'autre pour l'occuper, elle avait porté son attention sur la cuisine, avec une énergie redoublée.

Si le bébé n'arrivait pas bientôt, Jack ne savait pas qui allait craquer le premier... lui ou Sam.

Une explosion de la foule dans la télé ramena l'attention de Jack sur le match. Quelqu'un avait marqué. Le football n'était pas tellement son sport, mais le dernier regard noir de Sam quand il s'était précipité pour l'aider dans la cuisine l'avait convaincu qu'il ferait mieux de trouver quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer plutôt que sur elle, ou la journée allait mal finir. Elle avait grondé un truc du genre 'surprotecteur', et malgré le fait qu'elle se tenait là, tout à fait incapable de se pencher pour ramasser la casserole qu'elle avait lâchée, il avait décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire un repli précipité.

D'où le match de foot – mais avec une oreille toujours à moitié tournée vers les sons en provenance de...

« _JACK !_ »

Même avec son genou en piteux état, trois battements de cœur plus tard, il était là. Sam se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, une étrange expression de désarroi sur le visage. La première pensée de Jack fut qu'elle avait laissé tomber un pichet d'eau. Une flaque s'étendait sur le sol et son jean montrait une tâche sombre là où il était trempé.

Puis son esprit enregistra ce fait : il n'y avait pas de pichet en vue.

« Je crois que... mes eaux... » dit-elle d'une voix mi-hésitante, mi-embarrassée, si le rouge de ses joues était un signe.

Jack réprima un éclair de panique qui faillit ramollir ses genoux et transformer son esprit en bouillie et s'efforça de s'accrocher à ces instincts naturels devenus une seconde nature après tant d'années d'entraînement.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, simplement... calmement... du moins l'espérait-il. Il regarda le visage de Sam... ce beau visage qu'il avait aimé pendant plus d'années qu'il ne se l'était avoué. Comme toujours, ses yeux lui dirent plus que ses mots ne le pouvaient. Elle allait bien. Elle allait mieux que bien. Une faible expression de stupéfaction traversa son visage.

« Wow... ça y est ! »

Jack sourit. Faites confiance à Sam pour garder son sang-froid même à un moment comme celui-là. Et aussi calme semblait-elle... il savait qu'il aurait à l'être encore plus.

« Je sais, » répondit-il, tentant de bannir toute angoisse de sa voix. « Tu es prête ? »

Sam tourna légèrement la tête et haussa un sourcil ; prenant une profonde inspiration, elle expira lentement.

« Autant que je pourrais jamais l'être. »

Jack tendit le bras et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans la sienne qu'il ressentit la peur de Sam. Il la serra et elle serra à son tour.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

« Viens, » dit-il doucement. « C'est l'heure. »

o-o-o-o

« Sam... tu sais... s'il y avait un quelconque moyen que je... »

« Jack... je t'aime... mais s'il te plait... la... ferme... »

Jack lui obéit et réprima un mouvement de recul. Pas aux mots de Sam, mais à la force avec laquelle sa main écrasait la sienne. Au moins il avait la satisfaction de voir qu'elle avait appris quelque chose de toutes ces années d'entraînement au corps à corps. Il aurait juste souhaité que ce ne fût pas sa main qui en subisse les conséquences. Il avait déjà perdu la sensation dans trois doigts. Pourtant, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Sam... et la façon dont le moniteur à côté du lit montrait les pics, il se dit qu'il avait le rôle le plus facile. Des traînées de sueur apparurent autour de ses cheveux déjà humides lorsque la contraction atteignit son apogée et déclina. Sa prise sur sa main se détendit, mais ne se relâcha pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la secouer un bon coup... pour essayer de ramener un peu de sang aux phalanges, mais si Sam ne la relâchait pas, il n'en ferait rien.

Avec un profond soupir épuisé, elle se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, essayant de prendre quelques secondes de repos avant la prochaine contraction. Jack arrivait maintenant à les minuter. Le graphique sur le moniteur montrait le début et la fin des contractions, avec une fréquence en constante augmentation. S'il avait raison, elle avait environ 30 secondes avant que ça recommence.

Etudiant son visage, Jack devait s'efforcer de se rappeler que ceci n'était pas comme toutes ces autres fois où il s'était tenu près d'elle et l'avait regardée souffrir, ou attendu près de son lit, espérant que cette fois n'était pas celle où la chance de Sam... et la sienne... s'était épuisée. Malgré toute la douleur et la misère du moment, quelque chose de bien les attendait à la fin. Pas juste bien – quelque chose de merveilleux, d'incroyable, de miraculeux. Un enfant. Leur enfant. Leur fille.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il était frappé de stupeur. Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même – effrayé. Depuis ce jour de Mai où elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il avait nourri, dans son cœur, une peur terrible et silencieuse que ceci, peut-être, lui serait pris. Mais pas juste à lui, cette fois, mais à Sam aussi. C'était sa peur constante... qu'après avoir tant sacrifié pour lui, elle serait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, soumise aux mêmes malheurs qui assombrissaient une grande partie de sa vie. Qu'en l'aimant... qu'en l'épousant... il lui apporterait le même chagrin qu'il avait apporté à tous ceux qui avaient osé intégrer Jack O'Neill à leur vie.

Et ce n'était pas comme si cet enfant leur était venu sans risques ; ils n'étaient plus vraiment des adolescents, après tout. La litanie du médecin à propos des problèmes potentiels l'avait laissé muet de terreur, et le visage livide de Sam quand ils étaient sortis du cabinet du gynécologue n'avait fait que renforcer sa peur. Mais les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois, et les mois en trimestres, et chaque visite chez le docteur, chaque test prénatal, chaque écoute des battements réguliers et puissants du cœur de leur enfant à naître, lui avait donné l'espoir. Les ombres en périphérie s'étaient presque complètement estompées.

Et maintenant ils étaient là.

Le moniteur commença à biper... Jack sentit Sam se contracter. La période de repos était finie. Le travail reprenait.

« Allez, Carter... » murmura-t-il d'une voix qui en disait long, se préparant à sa prise de fer. « Tu peux le faire. »

« Jack... Je jure... » Quoi qu'elle allait dire fut submergé par un gémissement à réveiller un mort. Jack grimaça, un œil sur le moniteur. Cette contraction allait surpasser toutes les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil au docteur qui hocha la tête et se mit en position. Un gros nœud se forma au fond de sa gorge... est-ce que ses yeux piquaient ? Ouais... il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation auparavant... fichu black-ops... Etrange, à son âge, d'assister à quelque chose pour la première fois. Ca lui donnait une sacrée trouille... et le rendait humble au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pensé possible, surtout lorsqu'il vit Sam puiser au fond d'elle ce dont elle avait besoin, quel qu'il soit, pour cette dernière attaque.

Refoulant les émotions inattendues, Jack glissa son bras libre autour des épaules de Sam et lui communiqua toute sa force.

« Je suis là, Carter, » promit-il. « Pousse. »

o-o-o-o

Jack O'Neill était amoureux.

Bien sûr... ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés à cet instant... mais aussi bleus qu'un lac du Minnesota. Et son visage était un peu taché, ce qui, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, était normal. Et peut-être qu'elle était, comme on dit, aussi chauve qu'une boule de billard, mais elle avait la bouche de sa mère et, Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas ses oreilles à lui, et personne ne pouvait rêver d'un nez plus adorable. Ou du moins, il le serait, quand il ne sera plus aussi plat et écrabouillé.

« Tu vas la transpercer, tu sais. »

La voix de Sam venant du lit lui fit lever les yeux. Le paquet dans ses bras se tortilla légèrement au son de la voix de sa mère. Il détestait renoncer à elle, mais elle avait une expression décidément affamée et il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles il n'était tout simplement pas équipé. Avec réticence, il la lui tendit, déposant un baiser sur sa tête soyeuse avant d'en échanger un bien moins paternel avec Sam.

« Salut, » dit-elle, ne détournant pas ses yeux de ceux de Jack lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Sam avait un grand sourire.

« Salut, » répondit-il. Avait-il mentionné qu'il aimait ce sourire ? Lequel vacilla, juste un tout petit peu.

« Désolée pour le dîner... »

Jack était confus.

« Le dîner ? »

Sam eut une expression penaude.

« Oui... tu sais... Thanksgiving... on dirait que je l'ai ruiné. »

Jack baissa les yeux sur leur fille qui, dans les bras de sa mère, s'était rendormie avec un air béat sur le visage. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était possible qu'un cœur explose de pure joie, car le sien se sentait étrangement à l'étroit dans sa poitrine à cet instant.

« Oh... Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça... » Il dut s'éclaircir la gorge. Et au diable s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à son œil. Dans ses yeux, en fait. Jack les détourna... mais trop tard. Sam avait vu. Il pouvait le dire par la façon dont ses propres yeux scintillèrent soudain et par la façon dont elle saisit sa main et la serra.

« De toute façon... » Il devait sauver la situation comme il pouvait. « A mon avis... la dinde est largement surfaite. »

Sam ne put s'en empêcher. Un grand sourire releva un côté de sa bouche, même si son nez était déjà bien rose. Ca marchait.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix provocatrice.

« Oh oui, » poursuivit Jack. « Tout ce truc fade... t'endort direct. Comme ça. » Il claqua des doigts pour souligner ses dires. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

« Je n'en savais rien... » répondit-elle, son ton d'une indulgence taquine. Jack soupira intérieurement. Elle était d'accord avec lui maintenant. Jouant le jeu où elle prétendait qu'elle ne savait pas combien il s'en souciait, lui permettant de la distraire avec ses idioties.

« Mmm. Maintenant, si nous sommes en train de parler d'un vrai repas, je dois dire que l'année prochaine... un gros steak, juteux et... »

« Jack... »

Le ton subitement calme de sa voix l'arrêta dans sa foulée. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il fallait qu'il la regarde.

Sam se pencha en avant et l'attira pour un autre long et tendre baiser.

« Je te propose un marché... » chuchota-t-elle, après ce qui sembla des années plus tard, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine des siennes. Il aurait acheté des parts de multipropriété sur Netu si elle avait demandé. « Au prochain Thanksgiving... je m'occuperai du dîner... et _tu_ n'auras qu'à avoir le bébé. »

Jack s'entendit glousser. Il ne cessait jamais d'être stupéfait par le fait qu'elle le comprenait si bien. Le nœud autour de son cœur se desserra un peu et il prit une profonde, purifiante respiration. Probablement la première vraiment reposante depuis vingt-huit heures... ou peut-être était-ce vingt-huit semaines.

Retournant le baiser de Sam, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa joue frôle ses cheveux. Même après tout cela, elle avait une merveilleuse odeur... un léger mélange de shampooing, d'antiseptique et de talc. Pour le moment, au moins, les étoiles étaient en sa faveur et Jack se sentait reconnaissant au-delà des mots.

« Tu sais quoi, Carter ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible à son oreille. « Marché conclu. »

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : et voilà une jolie suite à 'A day in may', non ?_


End file.
